memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AdamDeanHall
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 20:13, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Changing quotes Please be careful when changing quotes. Even if a quote is factually inaccurate, such as in counting years, you cannot change it to "accurate" if the actual thing the person said was wrong. The quote has to be how the person said it. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:36, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Again, please stop altering the quotes just because they seem to conflict with what was established in canon, since such alterations will be (and have been) reverted. The quotes must be written exactly as stated in the dialogue of the episode, otherwise it becomes inaccurate and pointless; it is no longer a quote. Just because the dialogue appears to be incorrect does not mean you can change it to be correct; what was said was said. There is no changing it. --From Andoria with Love 09:18, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::You've done it again, three years later. Don't change dialogue from episodes. A quote means just that... it is quoting something exactly. The date stated may be incorrect, but the quote was what was said. -- sulfur 17:59, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Fraggle Rock It's a April Fool's day joke. That's why it has nothing to do with Star Trek. --Golden Monkey 17:06, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I would suggest that you review MA:QUOTE. Memorable quotes should not be more than one or two short lines; if you need more than that, then it is not too memorable. The Memorable Quotes sections should not contain entire scenes or passages; it is "memorable quotes" not "memorable scenes or speeches". I have protected the page, if you feel you need to discuss the issue, then do so on the talk page. Threats of "you will not remove this" are not helpful and will not be tolerated. 31dot 20:29, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Videos Do NOT upload videos. - 00:44, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Bunker reference removal What was the reason for the removal of this reference? A "bunker" was explicitly mentioned in the teaser. -- sulfur (talk) 13:46, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Memorable Quotes It has been said to you before. A memorable quote is only maybe two or three sentences, max. A quote would not be consider memorable if it takes up a full paragraph. Most of the times a Memorable quote will just be one sentence even. --BorgKnight (talk) 21:46, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Upcoming productions Don't just remove stuff from this list. It needs to be moved to the appropriate place. Just removing it loses it. -- sulfur (talk) 18:34, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :This, again. If you have no intention of doing it properly, don't do it. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:25, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Links to YouTube Please make sure to use the template when adding links to YouTube. This would be done (for those movies) as such: Where "MovieLink is the 'v=' part in the URL, for example "fvRXF9XswxY" for The Voyage Home. -- sulfur (talk) 00:50, January 7, 2018 (UTC) 14 Star Trek XIV is a placeholder title that will apply to ANY film that is made next, so settle down and use the talk page to suggest something that is better than "Star Trek 4" for the canceled film, since we're going to need a title. - (on an unsecure connection) 22:16, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Animated gifs Note that MA does not allow animated gifs to double as segments of footage like your recent upload of Worf and Jadzia on vacation does not meet the standards and expectations of use of animated gifs, which are to be used to display concepts that cannot be readily shown by still images, such as the maneuver from . -- sulfur (talk) 20:02, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Red links Please don't remove red links. Those typically exist for a reason. Diller and Collins are both articles that really need creating and are linked in a number of places across MA. Also, please note that our date format is of the form "25 May 1987" rather than "May 25, 1987". Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 15:08, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Copying from WP Please do NOT cut and paste from Wikipedia, due to the differing licenses being used between here and Wikipedia, this is actually breaking copyright. -- sulfur (talk) 02:32, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Full versions of songs Please do NOT post full versions of songs on MA. This is NOT a "fair use" usage. A portion from a film or presentation, sure, but NOT the full version of a song. -- sulfur (talk) 21:22, January 4, 2020 (UTC)